A Long Day
by inuyashafan92
Summary: Inuyasha finds a demon and fight it. Kagome gets hurt, leaving Inu to take care of her. Full Summary Inside. InuKag Chap 6, Final chap, up at last. To all my reviewers, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Day

Inuyasha and Kagome have defeated Naraku, and search for the final shards. However, when a demon with the remaining shards attacks Kagome, Inuyasha is left to take care of Kagome. He has thoughts he never had before. It's going to be a long day.

Chapter 1

The Attack

"Where's the shard, wrench?" Inuyasha half-yelled at Kagome, right behind him.

"Shut up! Let me concentrate." She shot back. It was clear, since Naraku was dead, that Inuyasha was too eager to find the other shards.

"Let's not fight now. We have to find the shards, and not with this attitude." Miroku said, while moving his hand to Sango's butt. SLAP! "Ahhhhhhh."

"Yea right! You tell them to control themselves, and you CAN'T!" Sango yelled at the pervert.

"Wait." Kagome interrupted.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"A bunch of jewel shards." She gasped after a second.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said, trying to get how many.

"The rest of them!" she said, scaring Shippo.

Inuyasha ran at the shards at full speed.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, sending Inuyasha down with a THUD!.

A muffled voice said, "Bitch."

"Do you want to get killed?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"No," he said, getting up. "But I want to get the shards."

Sango looked ticked off, mostly because Miroku was rubbing her butt again. This time, it was her Hiraikotsu hit his head. "Monk!" she was obviously pissed. "Anyway, Kagome's right. This demon is to strong. We need planning."

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, causing the group to wince, because of the anger in his voice.

Sango made a plan that was almost the best for a demon this strong. Inuyasha would be the diversion. Sango and Miroku would strike from behind. Then, Kagome would sneak up behind him and steal the shards. They accepted. But they would have to do itquick. The full moon was tonight.

The demon approached Inuyasha in the middle of a field, alone. He un-sheathed the Tetsusiaga, and yelled "Wind Scar!"

They took this as the que to attack. Sango from one side, Miroku from the other. Kagome snuck up, found the shards, and began. He was a large, horned demon. She was up on him when disaster struck.

The demon had senses they never knew. He sensed Kagome, and struck her in the chest area. She soundlessly flew trough the air, landing on the transformed Shippo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from in front of the demon. He just missed getting hit by a sharp claw.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled, striking the demon's forehead. The shards fell out, and Inuyasha took another swing, killing the demon.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Day

Chapter 2

Alright now. Sorry for the short intro, but, it was hard to make a cliffhanger. Sorry again.

Kagome had a large, bloody cut down her chest. Her eyes were dilated, and she was unconscious.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, over her body.

Inuyasha was running toward Kagome. He was at her side in a heartbeat. "Kagome, wake up." He pleaded.

"We got to get to Kaede's. She'll be able to-" Sango started, but Inuyasha ran off, with Kagome. Sango stood there, but started to Kaede's.

'Come on, Kagome. Don't die on me.' Inuyasha thought as he ran to Kaede's. He had a war, it seemed, in his head. Up ahead, he saw Kaede's hut. He sighed of relief. 'Hang on.'

Sango had to follow by foot, with Miroku and Shippo following close behind. She was concerned for her friend, and for Inuyasha. She never had seen him like that, so caring. She thought she hallucinated. But, it was completely real. She knew when she reached Kaede's. She saw Kagome on a fouta and Inuyasha in a corner. Kaede was getting some herbs for Kagome's injury.

Sango had to ask, "Is she alright?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just stared at Kagome's limp, non-moving body. Non-moving himself, he said, almost in a whisper, "Kaede says she'll make it. But, if we waited any longer, she would have died." He got up, breaking contact with Kagome, walked out, and ran off.

"What a jerk. He should be there, not Kagome." Sango said, glaring out the door.

Miroku went to rub Sango's butt, but met an angry Shippo. He stopped instantly. He said, "Well, you know him, he can be a jerk." He stopped as Sango went to grab her Hiraikotsu and throw it into the forest. "Whoa, Sango, no need to get rash." He grabbed her arm to stop her. She stopped, looked at Miroku, who smiled, and sighed and put her weapon down. "Your right." She said, and walked away.

Inuyasha ran through the forest top speed, trying to clear his mind. But he couldn't, with Kagome near death. 'Why did I let her go thru with that? It's my fault.' He turned around, looked at the direction of the village, sighed, and ran back at the village.

That evening, after Inuyasha returned, and got angry at the bunch, he was currently in a corner; Kagome's condition was getting better. Kaede asked Inuyasha, "Can ye watch after Kagome while we go collect some more herbs?" Inuyasha looked at her with a cold stare, then said, "Fine." She left, with the others behind her, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

Inuyasha decided to go get some food, but, as he left, Kagome stirred, and her eyes opened. She was greeted by Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at her. She looked really weak, but managed, "Inuyasha." in a broken, weak voice. She fell asleep after that. Inuyasha went to get food. He found 3 rabbits, and brought them to eat. He figured he could attempt to cook them. Amazingly, he did. He knew that Kagome was hungry, so, he left 2.

Kagome woke up to a pleasant smell. Inuyasha was the one in the room, so someone had to cook the rabbits. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome knew Inuyasha couldn't cook. She felt better, enough that she could get up. She saw 2 rabbits, and helped herself to some. Inuyasha woke up while she was eating.

"Better, wench?" he said, looking at her. She looked at him, smiled, and continued. After she ate the rabbit, she asked him, "Did you cook this?" He didn't look at her, but she assumed he did. She crawled to him, and said, "Thanks" He smiled inside himself.

Hows this. I hope its better.


	3. Chapter 3

A Long Day

Chap. 3

Alright, just so you know, it wasn't night time in the last chappy. But, I appreciate the reminder, and the reviewers. Thank you all. More bloodshed in this one, so be prepared. I also suck in length.

I dont own Inuyasha.

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku walked in to see Inuyasha, as a human, next to Kagome, sitting in the corner, asleep. Miroku decided not to wake them.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest to?" Sango yawned, going to a fouta. No one disagreed. They were all asleep within an hour.

The next day, Kagome was left again with Inuyasha, alone. She was still asleep, but Inuyasha wasn't. He looked at her, and smiled. She was always peaceful asleep. He let her get her sleep, while he got a good meal. This was a big mistake.

At the camp

Kagome awoke to an empty hut. Inuyasha had gone to get food, leaving her alone. She heard footsteps. "Inuyasha, is that you" she said.A large demon showed its face.

Back at Inuyasha

Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard a muffled cry. 'No, Kagome.' He ran straight for the village. 'Damn, I should have known.' He was there too late. Kagome was on the ground, half dead. He walked over to her body, tears falling from his eyes, blood surronding her. He grabbed her."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, holding Kagome in his arms.

Sango heard Inuyasha's yell. She looked up from her chore. 'What was that about?' She thought to her self. Miroku took a second. "That sounded sad?" Then, Sango muttered, "Kagome?" They took off toward the village.

Now, I know that it is short, but, I cant really write a long story. Anyways, that was a sad one. Inuyasha will be……………duh. No spoilers. Just wait. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A Long Day

Chapter 4

Ok, sorry for the short chap. I'll try to make this one longer.

I don't own a thing here………………………

Sango ran as fast as she could to get to the village. She heard Inuyasha yell, and it sounded sad. Then, she remembered Kagome. She ran even faster now.

Miroku struggled to keep up with Sango. Shippo was riding on Miroku's shoulder. Both were worried for Kagome. They didn't give thought to Inuyasha. He could fend for himself. When Sango sped up, Miroku gave up on running. "Slow down." He half said.

Inuyasha had a bloody Kagome in his arms. She was injured 2 days earlier. She hadn't fully healed. This would be fatal. Inuyasha begged for her to wake up. No go. He hadn't said what was on his mind the day he watched her. Sango walked in while he begged. "Kagome!" she said, going to her friend. She saw a lot of blood. She was going to bleed to death. "Come on, hold on a little longer." Inuyasha said.

Kaeda mended her wounds, but, she had a chance of death. Inuyasha ran off to the Sacred Tree, climbed up it and slammed the branch he was on. This caused the branch to fall. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he said, slamming face first into the ground. That made him remember her yelling "Sit!" all the time. "Damn it! I'll kill whoever hurt her!" he yelled.

Sango had a small dinner. She couldn't eat. She sat on a fouta Kagome brought her. She laid down and fell asleep in a while.

Inuyasha returned that same night. Everyone was asleep. Kagome was on the same fouta she was hurt in. Sweat pour down her face. 'That can't be good.' He thought. She could die now. Or tomorrow. Or the next day. He shock this out of his head. She was going to make it. She had to.

Sango was the firt to wake up. She saw Inuyasha had returned. He sat ……… 'What?' next to Kagome. She looked at Kaeda. She was gone. 'Must have went for medicine' she thought. Sweat covered her fouta, and her collar. She still hadn't woken. She was going to die if this kept up. Then, she remembered that Inuyasha could go back in time. To a hospital Kagome spoke of. It could work.

Crappy cliffy. I know last chappy was short. I hope this is longer. I just can't write long. Never have. Just review. PLEASE. I haven't gotten as many as I hoped for.


	5. Chapter 5

A Long Day

Chapter 5

Now, this is close to the end. Mabye 2 chapters left. Thanks to all my loyal fans.

I dont own a damn thing, ok. Nothing.

Sango had the idea that would save Kagome's life. She knew it. She instantly woke up Inuyasha.

"Wake up." she said. He woke up, pissed. She didn't flinch.

"What?" he half-yelled. Sango winced.

"You can go ahead in time, right?"

That afternoon, Inuyasha gathered Kagome, and tore of to the well. He was there in a few minutes. "Here goes nothing." He said. He was ready to go, when Koga walked in. When he saw Kagome, well, lets say he attacked.

Or, yelled at Inuyasha feircly.

"What the hell happened to her, dog shit!" he yelled, hurting Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Inuyasha had no time for this, so he jumoed in the well.

Inuyasha popped out of the well, running for the shrine. He got there instantly. Kagome's mom saw Kagome's limp, half dead body. She broke down.

"Where is there a hospital nearby?" he asked. Her mom sobbed uncotrolably. He tried again."Where can I find a hospital?" a little louder this time. She stopped. "North. Just follow the road." He grabed Kagome and shot off. He was there quickly enough. He was forced to wait in the waiting room. He was pissed out of his mind from the people rubbing his ears. Kagome was takem to the I.C.U. He was told she had a 60 chance off death. He was ready to kill.

Back in the fuedal era, Sango was woried for her friend. Miroku was the only on there, other than Shippo, who was still crying every now and then. Sango even broke down. Miroku, how strange it may be for him, didn't grope her, he actually helped her. Keade walked in, and stopped thier, well, afection.(Best word I had)

Kagome was making some recovery. But, she was in a coma. She wouldn't wake up for 1 month. Inuyasha knew what this ment. He left, heading for the well.

Inuyasha walked out of the well. He scaned for the scent that he smelled the day Kagome was attack. He caught the stronger scent of, this can't be, Nuraku! "Bastard!" he yelled, running to the scent. He saw that he was weaker, but bigger. He knew that this was his chance. He unsheathed Tetsusiaga and yelled "Wind Scar!" for some reason, Nuraku died. Too easy. He realized, this was a puppet. But, he got his revenge. Now, for Kagome.

Inuyasha was allowed to see Kagome. She had tubes running down her throat, IVs in her arms, and was still asleep. The doctor said, without quick healing, and some luck, Kagome would die in a week. This struck Inuyasha like a bullet train. She would die? She couldn't, she can't die. He had to tell her some thing. But, was it too late?

He went back to the Fuedal Era to tell the rest what would happen. Shippo down right cried till he chocked, Sango started crying to, Miroku comforting her like he did earlyer. They knew what would happen. They didn't want to admit it, though. They knew, Kagome would die.

Ok, now, I had school to catch up on, fanfics to write, and some private stuff to deal with. I hope i get more than 1 or 2 reviews. My first chap got 4 reviews. Come on guys. PLEASE review. Please. You know by now, I dont write alot. Next one will propably be the last one. I'll make it long, for you all. Check out my profile, and look at my only other story, Miss you. Only for DBZ fans.


	6. Chapter 6

Long Day 6

Now, this is my last chapter. If you want, I will have an epilogue. Warning, sadness. Well, a little

I own nothing...not even shit.

Inuyasha had a hard day. He grabbed the shards that Kagome had, and gave them to the others. He wouldn't say a word. Nothing. He sat in the sacred tree all day, non-moving. He knew Kagome would die. No avoiding that. Not even the jewel would heal her. He was never to see her. He couldn't bare it.

5 days later, he had decided to go see her. He went in the well, jumped out the other era, and ran to the hospital. He went to her room. She was still out. She was breathing heavily, and shortly. He couldn't handle this. He had to say it, even if she couldn't hear. He took a deep breath.

"Kagome?" he said, by her side. To his surprise, she opened her eyes. He sat up, looking at her. "Inuyasha?" she said, in a broken, weak voice. "Kagome, I have to tell you something." he said, softly. She merely nodded. "I, uh...I love you." he said. She smiled, then closed her eyes, and died. He looked at her body. He started crying, even though he never did.

The next days were silent. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, along with Kagome's family, even her father, where there. They had scheduled the funeral for next week. Inuyasha was hit really hard. However, no one complained. They were all sad. Shippo, who was choking from crying so hard, wasn't speaking for the whole week. Sango had a breakdown, and Miroku had to calm her, with no avail. Miroku himself was sad, he could hold his feelings better. Now that the funeral was drawing near, the atmosphere was even sadder. No one talked.

The day of the funeral was sadder that the whole week combined. After her grandfather having a speech, the area moved. Inuyasha walked down to Kagome's house. He walked past it, to the well. He jumped in, and walked to the tree. He needed a nap. He needed to calm down. He closed his eyes, and fell into a sleep.

He had dreams that haunted him. He saw Kagome, still alive. He would walk up to her, but right when he got to her, she would change to Nuraku. He would strike him, and he woke up. Only he wasn't on the tree. He was on a fotua. He had sweat on him. He saw he was surrounded in the hut. He saw Kaeda, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and, "Kagome?"

Inuyasha was told he had a bad dream. He wondered; it felt real. Very real. However, he saw some bandages on Kagome. So a battle happened. Just which one? He knew that asking was retarded. Then it all hit him. The shards where in the room. The first battle was real. He must have feel asleep after. While he was watching Kagome. So, he didn't lose Kagome. He smiled.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was a zombie. Why was he smiling? He never smiled. He was asleep for a while. And he had a bad dream. So………. No. Don't ask.

Sango looked confused. What was going on? She would ask, but he was sour awhile ago. So, she didn't.

Kagome looked at him. He was asleep for awhile. So, his dream could be shocked. But, it would have to be a very big emotional……….oh. A dream about her. That would do it. He cared for her. So, she should care for him. She also would have a talk to him about this dream he had.

Well, cliffy final chappy. Most likely a sequel in order. Got a name ready. But, open to suggestions. Please review.


End file.
